Lauren Jauregui
Nombre completo: Lauren Michelle Jáuregui Morgado. Fecha de nacimiento: 27 de junio de 1996 (edad 23). Padres: Michael Jauregui, Clara Morgado Jauregui. Hermanos: Taylor Jauregui, Christopher Jauregui. Nacionalidad: Miami- Florida, ascendencia Cubana. Vida Personal : Camila Cabello : Camren es Real Capitana del Barco Camren: Dinah Jane 1996-2012: primeros años y The X Factor Jauregui nació el 27 de junio de 1996 en Miami, Florida, bajo el nombre de Lauren Michelle Jauregui Morgado. Sus padres, Michael Jauregui y Clara Morgado (ambos de Cuba), emigraron a Estados Unidos antes de su nacimiento. Es la hermana mayor de Christopher y Taylor Jauregui. Ella es una cubana-estadounidense de segunda generación. Su lengua nativa es el Inglés y también habla Español. Jauregui ganó una beca por lo que asistió a la Escuela de Carrollton Sagrado Corazón desde el séptimo grado. A los 16 años, Jauregui audicionó para la segunda temporada del programa de televisión The X Factor en Greensboro, Carolina del Norte con la canción «If I Ain't Got You» se le dieron cuatro "sí" y se le permitió pasar al bootcamp. Jauregui cantó «E.T.» durante la primera ronda del bootcamp, su nerviosismo impidió un buen desempeño. En la segunda ronda del bootcamp, se enfrentó al grupo Sister C con la canción «These Arms Of Mine», siendo eliminada. Jauregui fue llamada nuevamente al escenario junto con Dinah Jane, Ally Brooke, Camila Cabello y Normani Kordei para formar el grupo femenino que más adelante se conocería como Fifth Harmony, clasificándose así para la categoría "Grupos". Durante la etapa de las Casas de los Jueces, las chicas cantaron «Impossible» de Shontelle y fueron seleccionadas para las galas en directo, siendo apadrinadas por Simon Cowell. El grupo firmó un acuerdo conjunto con Syco Music, propiedad de Simon Cowell, y Epic Records, sello discográfico de L.A. Reid, después de terminar en tercer lugar en el show. 2013-2016: Fifth Harmony y Back to me El 22 de octubre de 2013, lanzaron el debut de su EP Better Together. En la primera semana alcanzó el puesto número seis en la lista estadounidense Billboard 200, su primer sencillo «Miss Movin' On», entró en la lista de Billboard Hot 100 y fue certificado oro en los Estados Unidos. Al año siguiente, el video ganó como the artist to watch en los MTV Video Music Awards. El grupo lanzó su primer álbum de estudio titulado Reflection en febrero de 2015 debutando en el número cinco en el Billboard 200 y número uno en Billboard Digital Albums. El álbum fue certificado oro en Estados Unidos por RIAA y doble platino en Brasil. El álbum incluyó los sencillos «Boss», «Sledgehammer» y «Worth It». Todos certificados platino por RIAA en los Estados Unidos, «Worth It» logró la certificación de triple platino en los Estados Unidos y alcanzó el top 10 en trece países. El 27 de mayo de 2016 el grupo lanzó su segundo álbum titulado 7/27, que debutó en el puesto cuatro de la lista Billboard 200, el mismo fue certificado oro en Estados Unidos por RIAA, oro en Polonia y en Brasil recibió certificación platino. El sencillo principal, titulado «Work from Home», se convirtió en el primer top 10 del grupo en el Billboard Hot 100 y el primer top cinco de un grupo de chicas en una década. El 8 de diciembre de 2016, se lanzó a la venta su primera colaboración titulada «Back To Me» junto con el dúo Marian Hill. 2017-Presente: Proyectos solista En 2017, Jauregui fue votada por el público como celebridad del año en los Premios British LGBT.9 El 26 de mayo de 2017 se lanzó a la venta su segunda colaboración «Strangers» a dúo con la cantante Halsey, incluida en el álbum Hopeless Fountain Kingdom. El 9 de junio, Lauren fue invitada por la cantante a interpretar el tema por primera vez en vivo en el Today Show. Al día siguiente fue nuevamente invitada a interpretarlo durante el iHeartSummer 2017''organizado por iHeartRadio. El 21 de octubre de 2017, interpretaron nuevamente «Strangers» en el BB&T Center en Sunrise, Florida y el 3 de noviembre en The Forum en Los Ángeles, como parte de la gira "Hopeless Fountain Kingdom World Tour". El 27 de octubre de 2017 salió a la venta el álbum ''Beach House 3, el cual incluyó la colaboración «In Your Phone» del rapero Ty Dolla Sign junto a Jauregui. El tema, sin ser sencillo logró el puesto veintitrés del Billboard R&B/Hip-Hop Digital Song Sales y el puesto veintiuno del Billboard Rap Digital Song Sales. El 17 de noviembre de 2017 se lanza a la venta el tema «All Night» en colaboración con Steve Aoki. El tema debutó en puesto tres de la lista Dance/Electronic Digital Song Sales, en el número nueve del Hot Dance/Electronic Songs y el puesto número treinta y seis de la lista Digital Song Sales de Billboard. En Francia, el sencillo ingresó en el puesto 197 del SNEP. El 8 de enero de 2018 se estrenó el video musical del sencillo. El 9 de marzo de 2018 se lanza a la venta el EP All Night (Remixes), el mismo incluía tres remixes realizados por Alan Walker, Aoki y el DJ sueco Garmiani. El 23 de marzo se unió a Aoki en su presentación en el Ultra Music Festival interpretando «All Night» en Miami. El 26 de marzo se anunció que abriría la fase por Latinoamérica del "Hopeless Fountain Kingdom World Tour" de la cantante Halsey. Durante marzo y abril se unió en numerosas ocasiones al "Don't Judge Me Tour" del rapero Ty Dolla Sign interpretando su dueto «In Your Phone». El 14 de abril de 2018 se presenta en el Festival Coachella interpretando «Back To Me» junto a Marian Hill. En mayo de 2018, Jauregui declaró que se encontraba trabajando en su álbum debut. Previamente había declarado en su entrevista para la portada de la revista Playboy que quería "mantener sus opciones abiertas" en lo que respecta al género musical de su futura música a lanzar, y que tiene fuertes influencias de música electrónica, pop, rock, alt-rock y música latina. Jauregui se convirtió en el acto de apertura del Hopeless Fountain Kingdom World Tour durante las fechas de América Latina. Jauregui presentó tres canciones nuevas «Toy», «Inside» y «Expectations» proveniente de su álbum debut. Durante una entrevista con Access Jauregui mencionó que el álbum tiene mayor influencia de música alternativa, R&B de los años 90 y sonidos dance. También a comentado que todos los temas han sido compuestos por ella. Activismo Jauregui ha hecho pública sus posturas políticas y ha participado activamente en las protestas. En 2016 escribió varias cartas sobre las Elecciones presidenciales de Estados Unidos de 2016, criticando abiertamente a Donald Trump y sus políticas, incluida la "prohibición musulmana", calificándola de "irrespetuosa con la humanidad". Jauregui escribió una carta abierta a los miembros del Partido Republicano, que fue publicada por la revista Billboard el 18 de noviembre de 2016, declarando que ella es bisexual y llamó a los seguidores de Trump: "sus acciones han llevado a la destrucción de todo el progreso que hemos hecho socialmente como nación, con una sola mano". La cantante también se ha auto-proclamado feminista. El 12 de marzo de 2017, Jauregui participó junto a Amani Al-Khatahtbeh de la discusión titulada "Las personas no son ilegales: la importancia de la inmigración y el asilo" organizada por Teen Vogue y Urban Outfitters, que buscó concienciar sobre dicho tema y donde se discutió sobre las elecciones de los Estados Unidos, la inmigración, el racismo y los derechos humanos. En agosto de 2017, la cantante siguió utilizando su voz activamente y realizó una entrevista para la revista norteamericana Complex donde aseguró que se negaba a quedarse en silencio sobre problemas que le interesan, incluyendo las relaciones raciales, haciendo hincapié en las declaraciones del presidente Trump sobre la marcha de supremacistas blancos en Charlottesville, Virginia, la prohibición de personas transgénero en las fuerzas militares y el ataque a los derechos de la mujer. El 30 de marzo de 2018 formó parte del "CAST on Tour" organizado por la cantante Demi Lovato junto con la Fundación CAST, cuyo propósito es crear conciencia sobre las enfermedades mentales.